This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Fuel pump modules typically include a flange that covers a hole in the top of a fuel tank and rests on the surface surrounding the hole. The underside surface of the flange defines sockets receiving upper ends of rods that couple a reservoir to the flange. The reservoir defines sockets receiving lower ends of the rods, and houses a fuel pump that pumps fuel from the fuel tank. The flange is shaped similar to a round plate, and the reservoir is shaped similar to a bucket and is positioned directly below the flange.
Due to packaging constraints in certain vehicle applications, it may be desirable to change the position of the reservoir relative to the flange. However, changing the position of the reservoir relative to the flange may require redesigning the flange and the reservoir to change the position of the sockets receiving the rods. Redesigning the flange and the reservoir will result in design costs and tooling costs that increase the cost of producing a fuel pump module for a specific vehicle application.